gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Godfrey
| birth_place = Collingwood, Ontario, Canada | draft = 34th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | career_start = 2008 }} Josh Godfrey (born January 15, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman. He was most recently with Coventry Blaze of the British EIHL, before leaving in 2017.Blaze Confirm Further Departures | Eihl He was drafted by the Washington Capitals in the second round of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft (34th overall). Godfrey played for the gold medal-winning Canadian team at the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Personal life The first born son of Raymond and Brenda Godfrey, Josh was born in Collingwood but would immediately be airlifted via helicopter to Toronto as his life was in danger. He would remain there for several weeks before being released. The Godfrey family owned a farm 2 hours away from the city where Josh begun to take an interest in ice hockey. His father was an avid fan of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Naturally both Josh and his younger brother Luc, followed. While growing up in Wasaga Beach, Ontario his father entered the boys into hockey. Although they were born a year apart, they allowed Josh's brother to play up on the same team. The age of 9 Josh would be switched to defence and excel, scoring 129 goals and 185 points in the process. In the summer of 1997 the family would move to Kingston, Ontario to be closer to the extended family again. Godfrey would complete 6 years of AAA Hockey before he was old enough to be selected in the OHL draft. Playing career Godfrey was selected in the fourth round (79th overall) by the Guelph Storm of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), following the draft team Headscout Jim Burkle re-signed after stating how badly he wanted to take Godfrey in the first round. General Manager Dave Barr overruled and went a different direction. Godfrey would play in Guelph from 2004 to 2006, scoring 14 points in combined goals and assists and tallying 47 penalty minutes during the regular season. On New Year's Day 2006, he was traded to the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds, Sault Ste. Marie had given two 20-year-old forwards in exchange for an 18-year-old Godfrey, another 18-year-old, as well as two conditional picks. Godfrey would finish the remainder of his junior career in 2008. Godfrey flourished while playing for the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds, he scored 119 points in goals and assists and totaled 167 penalty minutes in regular season play while skating for the Greyhounds. The Washington Capitals drafted him in the second round of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft (34th overall) and on November 6, 2007, signed him to a three-year entry level contract. Godfrey also skated in 7 games for Team Canada during the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, scoring 5 assists to help them win their fourth consecutive gold medal. Godfrey's professional career began with an appearance in the 2008 Calder Cup playoffs with the Capitals' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate Hershey Bears. Godfrey split the next three seasons between the Bears and the South Carolina Stingrays, then the Capitals' ECHL affiliate, winning a Kelly Cup with the Stingrays in 2009. During his tenure with the Stingrays, Godfrey was selected to the 2011 ECHL All-Star team and set the league's record for hardest slap shot at during the 2011 ECHL Skills Competition. On March 7, 2011, Godfrey was sent by the Capitals on loan to the Chicago Wolves, affiliate of the Atlanta Thrashers, in exchange for Thrashers prospect Andrew Kozek. On August 23, 2011 Godfrey signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Binghamton Senators. After initially starting the 2011–12 season with ECHL affiliate, the Elmira Jackals, Godfrey was recalled by Binghamton to appear in 38 games for 8 points. Godfrey signed as a free agent with the Las Vegas Wranglers of the ECHL on September 19, 2012. He played the majority of the season with the Wranglers, going to the AHL's St. John's IceCaps on a tryout loan for the remainder season. Godfrey opted to go overseas for the 2013–14 season, joining EV Landshut of Germany's 2nd Bundesliga (DEL2). Josh would enjoy a stellar season in 54 games posting 11 goals, 27 assists, and an astounding 115 penalty minutes. Godfrey would become a fan favourite in Landshut for his big shot, rough style of play, and team first demeanour. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Coventry Blaze players Category:Elmira Jackals (ECHL) players Category:Guelph Storm players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:EV Landshut players Category:Las Vegas Wranglers players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players Category:Sparta Warriors players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:St. John's IceCaps players Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:Sportspeople from Collingwood, Ontario Category:Canadian expatriate ice hockey people Category:Canadian expatriate sportspeople in Germany Category:Canadian expatriate sportspeople in Norway Category:Canadian expatriate sportspeople in the United Kingdom